


(Y/N) And The Confusion That Is The Avengers

by TheEmeraldWitch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Badass Reader, Cheating, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Other, Steve is the reader's step-dad, so thats a thing, the readers dad sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmeraldWitch/pseuds/TheEmeraldWitch
Summary: You had been entirely prepared to hate your mom's new boyfriend. You had also been entirely prepared to love him.What you hadn't prepared for was your mother's new boyfriend being an Avenger.Or:Your mother gets with an Avenger, and chaos ensues (mainly on your part).(A series of one-shots in which Steve is the reader's step-dad)
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Loki/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	(Y/N) And The Confusion That Is The Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> This is because of a dream, so, uh...enjoy this insight into my mind, whatever the hell that place is.

You were talking pictures for your Instagram when your mom told you it was time to go. You were about to meet her new boyfriend, and if anyone thought that you weren't going to be documenting the entire process to your story for the kicks, then they were wrong.

When you were twelve, you had figured out that your dad was cheating on your mom with his assistant. You found it incredibly cliché. You told him that you knew, and made him promise to pay for your college tuition and get you a laptop, and you wouldn't tell your mom.

The second you got your laptop and the college tuition promise in writing, you told your mom anyway.

You had waited for the right moment and made your dad think that he was safe, but you still told her. And then you and your mother gave him hell. It had almost been a bonding experience. She won custody, and you stayed at your dad's house on the first weekend of every month.

Now, after three years and a few breakups, it was time for you to meet your mom's new boyfriend of about three months.

As you usually did with these things, you were going to act entirely respectable and innocent and kind and sweet, but the second your mom got up to use the restroom and/or was out of earshot, you were going to give her boyfriend the most terrifying shovel talk he had ever and would ever experience.

Just to play up the innocent, nice girl vibe you were going for, you were wearing a pale pink, knee-length, a-line dress, with off-the-shoulder sleeves. You were also wearing pale pink kitten heels. It was a warm night, so you would be fine. You had a silver clutch purse as well. 

You had curled your hair over your shoulders, and your eyeshadow was a gradient, with the darkest colors towards the outer edges, and the lighter colors towards the inside, with a few glittery shades mixed in. You were also wearing eyeliner, mascara, blush, highlighter, and lip gloss. 

You got into the passenger seat of your mom's car, smiling at her.

"You're going to love him, I promise." Your mom said.

"I'm sure I will."

You weren't entirely optimistic, but you would try.

You pulled up to the restaurant, a very nice place that you had never been to before. You took in the low lighting, jazz music, and champagne, and began to wonder who the hell your mother was dating and how they could afford a place like this.

You missed the name your mom had given the waiter, and hurriedly followed after your mom and the waiter up the stairs of the restaurant to the second floor, and headed towards a table at the back. As you got closer, you began to notice that the man sitting at the table you were headed towards looked almost exactly like Captain America. _That's suspicious._ You thought. _That's weird._

Holy Hell, that was Captain America.

You sat down at the table, smiling at the waiter and thanking them while doing your very best to keep your composure. _That is not Captain America._ You thought. _Mom would've told me._

Apparently, she wouldn't have.

"Hi, I'm Steve Rogers. You must be (Y/N). I've heard a lot about you."

You fought the urge to roll your eyes. _I am entirely aware of who you are._ "Yes, that's me." You said instead. "It's nice to meet you." You shook his hand.

"Likewise."

_Holy crap, I just shook Captain America's hand._

"I think I'm going to use the restroom really quick." You stood, grabbed your purse, and speed-walked to the nearest waiter to ask where the restroom was.

"Just down the stairs and to your left." She said.

You continued to walk as fast as you could without running and finally made it to a remarkable restroom. It had one of those waiting room things with the plush chairs and everything. 

You checked to make sure that no one was there as you pulled out your phone. You called your best friend, MJ. She picked up on the first ring.

"How's meeting your mom's-"

"Captain America."

"What?"

"My mother is dating Steve _fucking_ Rogers."

"He wouldn't want to hear you say that."

"Shut up. But - I just - Bitch, what the fuck, you know?"

"Calm down. Peter knows the Avengers. He's Spider-Man. This isn't that big of a deal."

"Yeah, well, May isn't dating one of them, is she?"

"She's dating Happy."

"Happy's Tony Stark's driver/bodyguard/friend, not an Avenger."

MJ sighed. "It's not that big of a deal. I mean, it is a big deal, but you'll be fine."

"Yes." You said. "Yes, I'll be fine. Okay, I have to go. I'll let you know what happens."

"You better."

You hung up, reapplied your lip gloss, fixed a smile on your face, and left the restroom.

The ensuing small talk between you, Steve, and your mother was incredibly boring. You were mainly paying attention to Steve's reactions to stuff you said, barely paying attention to the conversation. As an Avenger, you were impressed to note that he was doing fairly well hiding most of his physical reactions in the beginning. He had relaxed too quickly, though. As the night went on, he betrayed more and more of his ticks.

It was when your mom left that things really got interesting.

"We only have a few minutes, so I'd like to make this quick." You said, the moment your mom was out of earshot. "What are your intentions with my mother? Do you actually love her, or is this a press stunt?"

"What? Why would it be a press stunt?"

"The public wants to know what goes on in the lives of the Avengers. You having a girlfriend would make things interesting."

"It's not a press stunt. I really do love your mom. And I want to be with her, and see where things go. Right now they're good, and if I'm lucky, they'll be even better and this relationship will continue."

You stared at him silently for a moment and took a breath. "Okay." You bent the shadows in the room to your will, giving you a dark aura. To anyone around you, it would simply seem as though the shadows were acting weird, but to Steve Rogers, it would be a silent threat. "But I want you to know that if you hurt my mother in any way, I will absolutely ruin you. You can kiss the Avengers goodbye, you can kiss your golden boy status goodbye, and you can kiss life as you know it goodbye. You can kill a man in more ways than one, and if you hurt my mother, I will bury your reputation and your body."

Steve stared at you for a moment, looking terrified. Then, "Natasha would like you."

"That's it? I mean, thanks, but that's it?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm terrified. I didn't have any plans to hurt your mom before, and I certainly don't now. But that is a threat that Natasha would be proud of."

"Huh. Oh, I want your number, by the way."

"How come?"

"First of all, you're my mom's boyfriend, seems like a good thing to have. Second of all, you are Captain fucking America. Who doesn't want to have your number saved?"

"Fair." Steve told you his number, and you saved it in your phone as 'Captain Icicle' with an American flag emoji.

Then you texted MJ, Ned, and Peter on your group chat until your mom got back.

_You: he's scared of me now :)_

_Thot-Man_ 🕸️ _: actually???_

_You: yeah lmao_

_You: when i threatened him he said "Natasha would b proud of u" and when i was like "bitch thats it???" he was like "dont get me wrong I'm terrified but that was a threat worthy of the black widow" :))_

_Milkshake Jekyll: I'm proud of you_

_Nedward_ 🦑 _: omg what thats so cool_

 _You: i feel_ ✨ _accomplished_ ✨

You put your phone in your purse as your mom sat back down, and the night went on.


End file.
